Hell's The Hippest Place To Be
by TheBestInT0wn
Summary: Sean Smith, The Blackout, one shot


**Sean's P.O.V.:**

I woke up feeling arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I smiled and yawned, turning to face my lover as memories of the night before flooded back to me. I pecked the sleeping man's forehead as I climbed out to make myself breakfast. I skipped into the kitchen humming the tune to Rooftops by Lostprophets in nothing but my boxers. Yeah, I'm just gonna let you imagine that. That's when I heard a giggle from the doorway. I turned to look at the beautiful man standing there.  
"Do you know how hot you look right now? With your sex hair and all!" He said to me.  
"Well, you're always hot!" I said with a wink as I pulled a box of cereal from the cupboard. He grabbed 2 bowls and placed them in front of me. I poured the cereal into them as he took the Milk from the fridge and obviously, I admired his ass as he bent down. I'm allowed to, okay? He walked over and poured some into the bowls whilst looking into my eyes.  
"So, you enjoyed last night?" He asked whilst eating a spoon of the cereal.

~The Night Before~

I fumbled with my keys as he grabbed my ass cheekily. I unlocked the door and dragged him in. He pinned me against one of the walls and tangles his hands in my peroxide hair. I wrapped my arms around his waist to pull him closer so I could kiss him passionately. He smiled against my lips and tugged at my top.  
"Hmm you want it off?" I asked, purring the last part.  
"You know I do Smith, just take it off!" He demanded as he bit my lip, pretty hard if I may add. I slowly pulled my top p over my head, revealing my tattoo. "'All hell can't stop us now' eh?" he said as he read it out, "I already knew that" He Whispered in my ear as I shivered. He giggled and I slowly lead my hands down his sides. I gripped the bottom of his shirt and lifted it slightly but he pushed it back down. He wants to play like that huh? I grabbed it again and ripped the shirt from his body.  
"That was my favourite shirt, arsehole!"  
"You love me though!" I said as I kissed along his neck. He let out a soft moan every now and then when I bit down. I grabbed his hand and whispered to him, "You wanna go to our bedroom?" then bit his earlobe softly. He nodded as he tried not to moan and dragged me to our room. I pushed him onto the bed and started playing with the button on his jeans. They may as well have been painted on because, well, they left nothing to the imagination! He tugged them down once I'd undone the button and zip, taking his time. I tugged his boxers off swiftly when I got the chance and smirked as I did so. He reached around and grabbed my ass. I grinned and kissed along his neck as he traced random patterns on my back. I have to admit, it was quite relaxing, but I didn't want to relax, I wanted to fuck him senseless! I tried to make my point clear by biting down on his Adam's Apple, which earned me a groan from the man. I straddled his hips whilst resting my hands at his sides. He stared at my chest until I took the opportunity to wrap my fingers around his erect, and may I say, huge, dick. He gasped at the sudden contact but then bucked his hips up into my hand. He tangled his hands in my hair and pulled me down to kiss me whilst I slowly pumped him. He writhed underneath me as I pumped him faster. He moved his hands around my neck, digging his nails into my shoulders.  
"Ugh Sean, please, just fuck me already!" He pleaded. I just smirked and replaced my hand with my mouth and sucked hard as he pushed my head further down onto him. I gagged a bit as he hit the back of my throat then I groaned onto him, resulting in him pushing his hips up and moaning like a whore. Honestly, it turned me on, quite a lot! I sucked harder and bobbed my head up and down. His got increasingly louder.  
"Fuck, Sean, I-I'm gonna-" he said before I pulled him out of my mouth which made him groan in protest. "Why'd you stop?" He asked, tilting his head to the side to look at me.  
"To do this" was all I said before I slammed into him without any warning. He screwed up his face in discomfort at first but then nodded at me to continue. I started to slowly thrust in and out of him as he turned on the slutty moans again."Fuck, Sean! Right There!" He said, well, more like screamed, when I hit his spot. I angled my thrusts to locate his spot again until he tipped his head back and gripped the sheets. I hit his spot repeatedly until he came all over his chest, his walls tightening around me as he did so. Just that and the way he moaned my name combined was enough to bring me to my peak after a few more thrusts. I collapsed beside him and wrapped my arms protectively around his waist. Almost like if I let go, he'd vanish or shatter into a million shards of glass. Sean, you sound incredibly gay. He looked up at me with his glassy, green eyes and whispered to me.  
"Sean Smith, I love you!"  
"Guess what?" I said as I kissed the tip of his nose, "I love you too, more than I've ever loved anyone, more than I ever will, and that is a promise!" He looked as if he was about to burst into tears. "I love you Aled Phillips!"


End file.
